Give In -AU- Damon&Elena&Katherine
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: 18 Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" Dedicado a MECONSUME, mi AI.


**Hello beautiful people ;) **

**Bueno, esta vez vengo para traer un one-shot, parte del amigo invisible del foro Dangerous Liaisons ;) **

**El AI para el que escribí es _meconsume _, fue un placer escribirlo aunque debo decirte que me costó bastante. Escribí la propuesta de un trio entre Damon, Elena y Kath. Debe ser una de las cosas más subidas de tono en la vida y juro que me costó bastante! Espero que les guste el resultado!**

**aclaro algo importante: SON TODOS HUMANOS!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Give In (AU)<strong>_

_**(Damon&Elena&Katherine)**_

Con los nudillos enrojecidos por el frío, Elena golpeó la puerta de la casa de su novio envuelta en tantas capas de ropa como le había sido posible ponerse.

-¡Damon! -llamó a través de una bufanda rosa que le cubría la mitad de la cara mientras seguía golpeando.

-¡Salvatore! Abre la maldita puerta ¡Nos estamos congelando! -gritó su prima que en ese momento no podía unirse a golpear la puerta porque traía bolsas de comida en ambas manos.

-¡Damon! -volvió a gritar la chica esta vez más fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte sin novio si esa puerta no se abre en cinco segundos -dijo Katherine temblando del frío.

-Nadie te obligó a vestirte así -la picó Elena señalando su cuerpo cubierto por nada más que botas de un infartante taco alto, un par de jeans apretados y una chaqueta de cuero blanco sobre un fino sweater.

-¿Quieres que parezca una bola de pelos rosa como tú? No gracias -ironizó mirando de arriba abajo la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta su prima- Antes muerta que mal vestida.

-No creo que digas lo mismo cuando agonices en una cama de hospital por una pulmonía y no te dejen usar más que un feo camisón azul… -se burló la más jóven.

-Voy a terminar así si tu novio no abre la puerta ¡DAMON! -gritó de nuevo y justo en ese momento, a puerta se abrió desde adentro.

-¡Amor! -sonrió alegremente Elena con una vocecita aguda saltando a los brazos de su novio ni bien abrió la puerta.

Damon la recibió alegremente entre sus brazos y ni siquiera llegó a verla bien cuando la chica saltó a devorar sus labios.

-Ew, voy a vomitar antes de emborracharme si van a estar así toda la noche -bufó Katherine empujándolos para poder entrar a la cálida casa de su mejor amigo. La pareja no le hizo ningún caso y, en lugar de eso, siguieron besándose descaradamente frente a sus ojos.

-¡Al menos encierrense en una habitación!

-Lo haría encantado si no te hubieras autoinvitado a mi casa, Kitty Kath -dijo Damon sarcásticamente cuando Elena se apartó sonriente de sus labios.

-Yo también te extrañé, Salvatore -sonrió ella falsamente.

-Mira lo que traje -dijo una entusiasmada Elena levantando una botella helada de bourbón a la altura de su cabeza para que Damon la viera.

-Esa es mi chica -sonrió él satisfecho y volvió a besarla ignorando el sonido de asco de Katherine.

-¿Yo compro el alcohol y ella obtiene la recompensa?

-¿Qué pasa Kath? ¿Tan desesperada estás por un beso? -se burló Damon tomando la botella de la mano de su novia para que ella pudiera sacarse la monstruosa cantidad de abrigos que había traído.

-Sí, Damon… muero por probar esos labios de dios griego -siseó con el sarcasmo que la caracterizaba mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla sobre una silla.

-No te preocupes, sé que en el fondo te mueres por mí -le guiñó un ojo mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza ocupada en sacar el resto de las botellas que habían comprado y la comida de las bolsas.

-Está de mal humor porque le fue mal en un final y Elijah está de viaje con su familia en Inglaterra seguro tirándose alguna pálida londinense -se burló Elena sacándole la lengua y Damon rió a carcajadas.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso te quiero.

-Tú cierra la boca y termina tu metamorfosis de cebolla a ser humano -espetó Katherine haciendo una clara referencia a Elena que aún seguía junto a la puerta quitándose el gorro, la bufanda y quién sabe cuántas capas de abrigos.

-¿Ves? Está molesta -rió Elena terminando de quitarse los abrigos y sus zapatos para acercarse descalza a la mesa.

-Tenemos una relación abierta. Además soy Katherine Pierce, los celos no van conmigo.

-Dile eso a alguien que no te conozca, Kath…

-No nos hablaste por una semana cuando te dijimos que estábamos saliendo, y Elena es tu prima…

-Eso es porque me lo ocultaron -se defendió cada vez más molesta.

-Excusas, excusas… -canturreó Damon abrazando a su novia por la espalda y los dos rieron cuando la chica les dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-A veces me odio a mí misma por haberlos presentado…

-Te extrañé -susurró Damon en el oído de Elena y la chica soltó una risita volteando el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

-¿Tanto les cuesta esperar hasta que esté lo suficientemente borracha como para no ahogarme en su asquerosa nube rosa de cursilería?  
>-Definitivamente necesitas un polvo Kat Kat.<p>

-Y tú necesitas cerrar la boca si quieres conservar todas tus extremidades pegadas a tu cuerpo, Salvatore -lo amenazó señalándolo con el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las porciones de pizza.

-Déjala en paz un rato, amor -rió Elena apiadándose de su prima que cortaba la pizza como si estuviera apuñalando a alguien en una película de terror.

-Nuestra comida no tiene la culpa de tu frustración sexual, Pierce -volvió a burlarse el chico.

-¡Agh! ¿Saben qué? Que le den a la pizza, ha sido una semana terrible -soltó dejando el cuchillo para abrir directamente una de las botellas que había traído.

-Esa va a ser una muy mala idea… -intuyó Damon viendo a su amiga abrir una botella de ron.

Sonriente, Elena sacó una botella de coca cola y algunos limones del refrigerador y regresó hasta la isla de la cocina prácticamente dando saltitos. Dejó las cosas frente a Katherine que no tardó en comenzar a preparar uno de sus tragos favoritos y ella se sentó sobre las piernas de Damon rodeandole el cuello con las manos y acercándose con cuidado hasta estar en una posición perfecta para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Vas a enojarte mucho conmigo si me emborracho con mi prima y dejamos lo nuestro para mañana por la mañana? -le preguntó sin dejar que Katherine escuchara y apenas terminó la última palabra se alejó un poco para mostrarle los mejores ojos de cachorro que tenía.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es renunciar a ti por una noche, especialmente cuando estás sentada encima mío así? -prácticamente gruñó él en su oído, Elena hizo un intento por levantarse pero él la sostuvo por las caderas para mantenerla cerca.

-Te prometo que me quedaré aquí todo el fin de semana, incluso puedo faltar a la universidad el lunes -ofreció tentadora y a Damon no le quedó más remedio que alzar sus manos en rendición con un largo suspiro.

-Al menos deberías comer algo antes -le advirtió al ver que tomaba uno de los vasos que Katherine había preparado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Su madre? -se burló Katherine ya a medio camino de vaciar su primer vaso- Deja a la chica vivir.

-No seas tan dura, Kath -lo defendió Elena mientras caminaba hacia el reproductor de música para conectar su ipod e inmediatamente la música inundó la sala- Vamos Kath, vamos sacudir todo ese mal humor bailando.

Si había algo que esas dos chicas sabían hacer era montar una fiesta. Incluso cuando eran las únicas dos que estaban en la habitación. Quizás habían sacado eso de sus madres, hermanas gemelas, o quizás simplemente había sido el hecho de crecer juntas y compartir toda una adolescencia y juventud juntas. Las dos podían entenderse mejor que nadie y justo como ambas necesitaban después de una larga semana de exámenes que había sido particularmente estresante para Katherine pusieron la música tan fuerte como podían y los ríos de alcohol comenzaron a correr por sus cuerpos. Damon terminó quedando encargado de la preparación de los tragos, uniéndose de tanto en tanto a su novia y a su mejor amiga que bailaban ya ambas descalzas sobre las alfombras de su sala. Pero el momento se volvió demasiado femenino para su gusto cuando ambas se pusieron a cantar como dos adolescentes saltando en el sofá. A veces se preguntaba de dónde sacaban tanta energía, pero lo cierto es que habían pasado la última hora bebiendo, saltando por los muebles, cantando y bailando por toda la sala. Cualquiera diría que se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, pero ver a su chica tan contenta y disfrutando tanto de sí misma no tenía precio, así que se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala tranquilamente con una botella de bourbon disfrutando de su bebida favorita y de ver a su persona favorita tan alegre.

Pero el clima inocente y divertido comenzó a cambiar a medida que los niveles de alcohol en sangre de los tres comenzaron a subir. La mirada constante de Damon pegada a su cuerpo hacía locuras en una Elena que a esa altura ya estaba bastante borracha y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que la chica abandonara sus rítmicos movimientos dirigiéndose hasta su novio.

-Basta -le dijo cruzándose de brazos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó para darle un profundo y pasional beso en los labios. Damon no tardó en tirar de sus caderas hasta tenerla encima pero cuando ella se separó, poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Me estás distrayendo.

-¿Ah sí? -insinuó él divertido, acariciando casualmente las piernas de su chica.

-Deja de mirarme así, es raro -insistió la chica.

-¡Elena! -la llamó Katherine con la voz algo distorsionada por el alcohol desde lo alto de una mesa donde bailaba con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados al ritmo de la música.

-Resulta que eres una vista demasiado interesante, preciosa -insinuó Damon colando traviesamente los dedos debajo de la camiseta de Elena.

Ella cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Casi sentía una fuerza magnética empujándola hacia él, definitivamente estaba muerta de deseo por su cuerpo, el alcohol y la música no ayudaban… Su toque era cálido y electrificante y solo por el roce de sus dedos en la cintura, Elena ya podía sentir la excitación creciendo en su pecho.

-¡Elena! ¡Vuelve a bailar! -volvió a gritar Katherine bajando de la mesa de un salto y no tuvo problemas en dirigirse tambaleante hacia la pareja para tironear de su amiga.

-Un segundo -se quejó Elena, intentando alcanzar los labios de Damon.

-¡No! ¡Si yo no puedo besar a alguien esta noche, tampoco lo harás tú!

-Ve, antes de que me perfore el cerebro con sus gritos -se rindió Damon estrechándola un segundo contra su cuerpo antes de dejar que Katherine la llevara de nuevo al centro de la sala a bailar.

El nuevo estado de su cerebro, que no podía dejar de pensar en las miles de maravillas que podría estar haciendo en ese momento con Damon, hizo que si el baile ya hacía mucho que había dejado lo inocente se convirtiera aún en algo más sensual. Katherine le daba la espalda y Elena estaba frente a ella, moviéndose más pegadas de lo que podían imaginar sin perder el ritmo por un instante. Elena, con las manos alzadas al aire, no hacía otra cosa que clavar la mirada en los ojos de Damon.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Una mirada. La simple conexión de sus ojos era capaz de hacer correr la excitación por sus cuerpos a niveles difíciles de sospechar. Elena se sentía casi consumida por las llamas y el deseo, y estaba por lo menos a cinco metros de Damon, era increíble el efecto que él podía tener en ella sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

-¡Puedo sentir tu frustración sexual desde aquí, Damon! -se burló Katherine risueña mientras las dos chicas se agachaban lentamente al ritmo de la música para luego volver a ponerse en pie.

Él no contestó y Katherine echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada antes de volver a tomar un trago del vaso que sostenía en la mano libre.

-Quítame la camiseta -susurró Katherine en el oído de su amiga y por primera vez, Elena quitó los ojos de Damon para mirarla confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Hazme caso, lo volverás loco.

-No creo que… -tartamudeó confundida de repente pero Katherine la hizo girar para que Damon no notara que dejaban de bailar y las dos estaban rápidamente moviéndose de nuevo como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Elena, he sido su mejor amiga por más tiempo del que tú lo has conocido. Siempre ha tenido la fantasía de hacerlo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, creeme -dijo retándola con la mirada.

-Estás completamente mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a compartir a Damon contigo -se negó rotundamente la chica a pesar de que el eco de una conversación medio en broma y medio en serio con Damon sobre sus fantasías sexuales resonaba en su cabeza dándole la razón a su prima.

Katherine se encogió de hombros como si el tema no fuera demasiado importante para ella y cerró los ojos perdiéndose completamente en el ritmo de la música nuevamente. Sus rizos castaños volaron hacia atrás cuando dejó caer su cabeza disfrutando de la música. Los chispeantes ojos de la joven se cruzaron con los de Damon que la miraba con una sonrisa llena de cientos de deseos ocultos. No había posibilidad de que él hubiera escuchado el pequeño intercambio, pero de algún modo Elena se sintió como si él supiera exactamente qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza, una suposición que se afirmó cuando bajó descaradamente la vista hacia el trasero de Katherine que en ese momento se agachaba al ritmo de la música para luego regresar sus ojos llenos de deseo a los ojos de Elena.

-Yo nunca… -murmuró ella insegura mirando a su prima con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-No te vas a ir al infierno por divertirte y experimentar -rió Katherine mirándola a los ojos a través de sus pestañas cubiertas por una espesa capa de máscara- Vive un poco, primita -la animó con una sonrisa un tanto perversa y levantó las manos al aire comenzando a saltar al ritmo de la música mientras se alejaba algunos pasos de Elena.

Elena pensó la idea por un momento, después de todo Katherine era una de las personas en las que más confiaba en su vida, habían crecido juntas, habían compartido casi todas las experiencias que importaban desde los doce años, cuando se empezaron a convertir en las compañeras inseparables que eran ahora. Indecisa, no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada sola en medio de la alfombra mientras Katherine bailaba sobre el sofá hasta que sintió un par de manos en sus caderas que la hicieron sobresaltarse.

-Casi puedo sentir los engranajes rodando en tu cabeza -sonrió Damon acariciando su oído con los labios- A veces piensas demasiado…

Por un instante, todos sus pensamientos se fundieron en la nada y se dejó derretirse en los brazos de su novio. Damon la sostuvo con gusto mientras se tragaba todo el contenido de su vaso en solo un par de sorbos hasta que al terminar finalmente volteó a mirarlo a través de sus brillantes ojos nublados por el alcohol.

-A veces pienso que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo… -confesó llevando una mano hacia atrás para acariciar su cabello.

-Te amo -sonrió él sin quedarse atrás y la apretó más contra él mientras ella estiraba el cuello para besarlo de espaldas como se encontraba.

-¡Nada de besos! -gritó Katherine volviendo inmediatamente al lado de los dos- A menos que quieran compartir… -les guiñó un ojo en un tono bromista y tomó de la mano de Elena para tirar de ella- ¡Vamos a bailar!

-¿Qué decías sobre ser afortunada? -la pinchó Damon reteniendola unos minutos más en sus brazos.

-Kath… -se quejó sin ganas de alejarse de las cálidas manos de Damon.

Katherine no necesitó más que fulminarlos a ambos con la mirada para que Damon levantara las manos en un gesto de rendición y diera un paso atrás. Ambos sabían perfectamente cómo podía ponerse Kath y la verdad es que Elena estaba disfrutando de bailar con su amiga así que no impusieron mucha resistencia y pronto las dos chicas estuvieron bailando al ritmo de una de las canciones de moda frente a la chimenea. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que retomaran el baile justo donde lo habían dejado dándole un genial espectáculo a Damon que no podía quitar los ojos del sensual cuerpo de su chica moviéndose contra el de su mejor amiga a un ritmo perfecto.

-Sabes que te ama -le aseguró Katherine cada vez más atraída por lo que había comenzado por un comentario en broma- Tampoco es como si nunca me hubiera acostado con él… -insinuó recordando épocas ya muy distantes de su adolescencia.

-Kath… -intentó interrumpirla haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no dejar que las palabras de su prima se filtraran en sus pensamientos nublados por el alcohol pero en lugar de dejar de presionar, Kathetine aprovechó para hacerla girar y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de Elena incitandola a agacharse con ella mientras bailaban con la sensualidad típica de quien abandonó sus inhibiciones por culpa del alcohol.

-No puedes decirme que no estás disfrutando de _esa _mirada… -señaló al ver los ojos de Damon oscurecidos por el deseo.

-¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo considerar esta locura! prácticamentee gritó Elena completamente ruborizada.

-¡Esa es mi chica! -celebró Katheine- ¡Damon! -llamó alargando cada una de las vocales de su nombre- ¡Ven a bailar! -agregó extenidiéndose en la letra R al final.

Sonriendo, él dio un último trago de bourbon antes de de ir a cumplir los deseos de su mejor amiga y pronto se unió a ellas en medio de una canción. Encontró la posición perfecta detrás de Elena sin ningún esfuerzo, acoplándose a sus deliciosos movimientos con familiaridad.

-Estoy borracha -advirtió Elena riendo como una niña chica que estaba haciendo una travesura al sentirse atrapada entre los cuerpos de ambos.

-Estás perfecta -le aseguró Damon dejando un beso en su hombro mientras una de sus manos se colaba despacio debajo de la camiseta hasta la cálida piel desnuda de su vientre- Quiero un beso.

Katherine sonrió satisfecha por la exigencia de su amigo y cruzó una pícara mirada con él antes de que Elena volteara la cabeza para poder alcanzar sus labios. Dejando de lado el ritmo de la música, recargó su espalda ligeramente en el pecho de Damon y permitió que sus bocas hicieran contacto. Al principio no fue más que un beso suave y casi perezoso pero pronto los ávidos labios de Elena comenzaron a moverse con más exigencia sobre los de él que sin esperar le dio el gusto de permitir que sus lenguas se encontraran en una peligrosa danza que parecía no querer terminar nunca. Con una mano libre, Elena se apartó el cabello del cuello en una señal silenciosa y Damon sonrió sobre sus labios, sabía que a su chica la volvían loca los besos en el cuello y estuvo a punto de darle el gusto, pero cuando se separó solo unos centímetros de aquel beso sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Katherine que sostenía una sonrisa diabólica en sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿Confías en mí? -preguntó Damon jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia y Elena asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Entusiasmado por su respuesta, Damon volvió a atacar sus labios esta vez con un beso hambriento y apasionado que hizo temblar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras la sostenía imposiblemente cerca de su cuerpo. Ese fue el momento que eligió Katherine para inclinarse sobre el cuello descubierto de su mejor amiga. La primera reacción de Elena al sentir la sutil caricia de un par de labios extraños en su piel fue dar un respingo pero la relajada sonrisa de Damon sobre sus propios labios y sus brazos sosteniéndola en su lugar le dieron a Kath los segundos que necesitó para poner a prueba sus habilidades haciendo cosquillear de placer la piel descubierta de Elena con una facilidad que el mismo Damon envidió. Elena no quería abrir los ojos porque hacerlo significaría que lo que estaba comenzando a pasar entre ellos se convertiría en algo mucho más real así que, abrumada por las sensaciones, se perdió aún más en aquel beso. Casi todo el peso de su cuerpo recayó en los brazos de un más que complacido Damon que respondió a su beso con el mismo frenesí que ella reclamaba mientras Kathetine se ocupaba de abrumar sus sentidos con aquellos enloquecedores besos en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-Confía en mí, te encantará -gruñó Damon directamente en su oído cuando fue necesario separarse a respirar y sus ojos atraparon los confundidos ojos marrones de Elena- Nunca voy a pedirte más de lo que puedes dar, amor… -intentó persuadirla con dulzura mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su mejilla con cada palabra.

Después de un tenso silencio en el que Katherine se incorporó lentamente hasta volver a mirarla a los ojos, Elena paseó su vista entre los dos y finalmente dio un largo suspiro.

-Suponiendo que… diga que sí a esta locura -comenzó ruborizandose- ¿Hipotéticamente, cómo funcionaría?

El rostro de Katherine se pintó con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire y Elena supo que debería arrepentirse de inmediato de aquel alocado plan pero la menor de las primas Gilbert no tenía lo que se puede conocer como una voluntad de hierro y tenía una cierta tendencia a la debilidad en cuanto a hacer cosas que harían feliz a su novio. Y era cierto que esta decisión podía hacerlo _feliz _al menos en tres o cuatro formas diferentes.

-Tú confías en mí, confías en él -celebró Katherine ya comenzando a sumirse en la anticipación- Con eso ya tenemos casi medio camino recorrido.

-Confía en mí -susurró Damon en su oído antes de hacerla girar para poder verla de frente, sosteniéndola cautiva entre sus brazos como si encerrarla con su mirada no fuera más que suficiente para que ella no se pudiera apartar- Te va a encantar.

-Nunca he estado con otra chica… -susurró sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de rojo.

-Es una suerte que yo sí -bromeó haciendo que Elena pusiera los ojos en blanco y le pegara un pequeño manotazo- Sólo relájate… -dijo en un tono más tranquilo mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.

Rápidamente Elena se encontró perdida en aquellos ojos azules, sus rosados labios entreabiertos en una silenciosa súplica por ser besados que Damon no pudo ignorar. Sus labios chocaron en un instante y Damon no esperó su permiso para deslizar su lengua en las cálidas profundidades de la boca de Elena, encontrándose con su lengua en una batalla que ninguno quería terminar. Elena podía sentir los ojos de su prima quemando en su espalda y un pinchazo de celos la recorrió al pensar en Damon y Katherine juntos durante los años de preparatoria. No fue nada serio, de hecho se encontraron envueltos en ese tipo de romances casi naturales que se dan entre mejores amigos pero jamás dejaron de ser eso: mejores amigos, la única particularidad de su relación fue que habían comenzado a "salir" cuando ambos estaban transcurriendo por esa montaña rusa de hormonas que suele darse entre los quince y los diecisiete años, así que sacaron provecho de su relación experimentando tanto como quisieron con sus cuerpos. Eran recuerdos distantes y conocidos por todos. Esa relación había terminado hacía años y Elena no tenía dudas de que Damon la amaba a ella y nada más que a ella, pero no podía impedir que la idea de él con otra la incomodara así que lo besó más profundamente, pegándose a su cuerpo en una completa demostración de pertenencia, Damon era suyo, no hubo dudas después de ese beso. Pero la pasión puede llegar a ser un arma de doble filo y Elena lo pudo comprobar perfectamente cuando Damon comenzó a recorrer su sensible cuerpo con las manos y su cuello con los labios antes de volver a su boca, llevándola a la locura y más allá.

-Di que sí, mi amor -la voz de Damon la hizo sentirse gelatina y él pudo ver la derrota en aquellos ojos marrones antes de que Elena lo dijera con palabras.

-No sé cómo hacer esto…

-No te preocupes por eso -Katherine sonrió casi diabólicamente mientras daba un par de decidios pasos hacia ella, quitándose la camiseta que traía en un fluido y suave movimiento, sus pechos suaves y redondeados cubiertos en encaje negro descubiertos ante sus ojos mientras Damon acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la ropa, amenazando con quitársela pronto.

-Bésala -susurró simplemente Damon en su oído, las vibraciones de aquella voz ronca enviaron mil espasmos por los nervios de Elena cuando Katherine dio un paso más cerca y, aunque jamás se habría imaginado haciendo algo así se encontró siguiendo la orden de Damon casi como si su cuerpo no fuera más suyo y prácticamente tuviera vida propia.

Por un momento, los ojos marrones se cruzaron entre sí, un par de casi idénticas miradas chocolates bloqueadas por un instante. Quizás el alcohol tomó la decisión, quizás fue la adrenalina, después de todo jamás lo sabrían. Katheine se acercó a su prima cada vez más hasta que sus narices se tocaron y se permitió repasar el contorno de sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Elena sintió un leve gruñido a su espalda y él solo hecho de saber que él disfrutaría con cualquier cosa que ella hiciera la hizo saltar por el precipicio. De repente, lo estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a una chica. Estaba besando a Katherine.

Había muchas cosas que eran extrañas en todo eso, no solo por el hecho de que estaba besando a otra mujer. En los últimos años, no había habido otros labios además de los de Damon en su piel. De algún modo se sentía como si no supiera que estaba haciendo, el contacto se sentía extraño y excitante, diferente en lugar de familiar. Había algo suave pero a la vez salvaje en el beso y lentamente se perdían cada vez más profundamente la una en la otra.

Elena cas había perdido las nociones espacio-temporales cuando sintió la suave mano de Damon a su espalda, apartándole el cabello del lado izquierdo del cuello para atacar su piel con besos y mordiscos llenos de pasión. Besó a Katherine con más profundidad y sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar cuando sintió a su novio apretándose con su cuerpo, presionando una evidente erección en su trasero.

Cuando volteó para mirarlo, los ojos de ambos estaban consumidos por un oscuro fuego lleno de pasión y peligro.

-Te amo -le aseguró Damon antes de ir más lejos.

Ella asintió, sin dudas de que eso era cierto, y ni siquiera perdió un segundo antes de quitarse ella misma su propia camiseta y descender para atacar la piel de su cuello. Succionando, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo en los puntos exactos en los que sabía que él perdía la cabeza. Damon y Katherine se miraron por un segundo con pícaras sonrisas antes de unir sus labios sobre el hombro de Elena, atrapando a la castaña entre los cálidos cuerpos de ambos.

Elena soltó un gemido cuando sintió que Katherine colaba las manos entre su cuepro y el de Damon para sentir sus pechos encima del sujetador, pellizcando sus pezones con la fuerza justa mientras los pícaros dedos de Damon descendían por su vientre hasta el botón de sus jeans. Kath no perdio ni un segundo estimulando sus pezones con los dedos mientras Damon le bajaba los jeans como podía, sin dejar de besar a Katherine en ningún momento. Sintió las manos de su novio en el trasero, masajeando piel que ya conocía a la perfección y ella misma se sintió tan impaciente que sus manos inmediatamente volaron hasta el cinturón de Damon para empezar a desabrochar la hebilla.

Cuando Damon y Katherine rompieron su beso, Elena estaba de rodillas entre los dos, despojando a Damon de sus pantalones sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los de su prima en una invitación y pronto ella también se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Damon. Kath atrajo a su prima hacia sus labios empujándola con una mano en la nuca y compartieron un beso tan fugaz como profundo y pasional. Elena alzó la vista de nuevo, buscando los ojos oscurecidos de su novio que le acarició el cabello complacido y, mientras Katherine terminaba de quitarle los pantalones a Elena, ella despojó a Damon de sus bóxers.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para las chicas encontrarse con una perfecta erección justo al nivel de sus ojos. Kath dejó que fuera Elena la primera en hacer los honores ya que sabía lo celosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga en lo que a Damon respectaba. La lengua de su novia se sintió como magia líquida en él, enviando espasmos de placer contenido por todo su cuerpo y, solo cuando Elena hubo tenido un par de minutos de diversión chupándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuera su golosina preferida, le hizo un gesto a su mejor amiga para que se uniera. Como si se hubiean puesto de acuerdo, las lenguas de ambas comenzaron a recorrerlo de arriba abajo en un ritmo casi diseñado perversamente para hacerlo perder la cabeza. Las chicas, consumidas por la lujuria, se besaron apasionadamente, con el miembro latente de Damon entre ellas. Katherine no vaciló a la hora de rodearlo con la mano mientras Elena se deslizaba cuidadosamente la punta dentro de la boca, tomando tanto como podía de él mientras su prima se hacía cargo del resto con su mano. Cambiaron un par de veces, a veces era la boca de Elena y las manos de Kath, a veces la boca de Katherine y las manos de Elena.

Luego, después de una buena tajada de diversión, Elena dejó que su prima se hiciera cargo y le quitó el par de jeans ajustados sin demasiado esfuerzo, quedando ambas en ropa interior. Luego se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus propios pies. Su perversa mirada se curzó un segundo con la de Damon antes de que ambos se abalanzaran sobre los labios del otro con una Katheirne más que excitada de rodillas entre ellos.

Lentamente, Damon la recorrió con besos desde los labios hasta el cuello hasta llegar luego a sus pechos. Le quitó el sujetador sin mayores ceremonias y pronto se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su chica, haciendo que Katherine tuviera que reacomodarse sobre sus codos y rodillas para poder seguir complaciéndolo. Elena tembló de pies a cabeza cuando los familiares labios de Damon entraron en contacto con el caliente cúmulo de nervios entre sus piernas. Él sabía exactamente dónde morder, dónde succionar y dónde chupar para enviarla como un resorte hacia el clímax, pero como tantas otras veces, decidió jugar un poco con ella antes de darle lo que sabía que necesitaba mientras Katherine seguía tomándolo con la boca a un ritmo lento y constante. La boca de Damon y la erótica imagen que se disponía a sus pies dispararon a Elena más allá de la frontera cuando Damon succionó sin piedad en sí cítoris y la chica se desplomó en sus rodillas, víctima de su primer orgasmo. Damon la recibió en sus brazos, haciéndole probar su propio sabor con un beso mientras la traía de nuevo a la realidad y Elena se sintió temblar aún más intensamente cuando notó los labios de su prima en sus pechos desnudos.

-Eso fue increíble… -suspiró una agitada Elena enterrando las manos en los suaves rizos de su prima.

-Creo que le debes un orgasmo a Kathy -le sonrió burlesco y Elena se sonrojó.

-No sé cómo… -comenzó insegura pero Damon la silenció con un beso.

-Afortunadamente tienes un novio experto en darle orgasmos a mujeres -alardeó en su oído y las risas de Katherine se escucharon al fondo- Puedo ayudarte.

Elena asintió con los ojos brillantes por la anticipación mientras Katherine se recostaba en la alfombra. Damon guió a su novia hasta que estuvieron uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Kath, solo cubierto por la ropa interior.

-Puedes comenzar besándola, creo que tienes esa parte más que cubierta.

-Más te vale que sea bueno, Gilbert -bromeó Kath antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Si esa mañana les hubieran dicho a los tres que se encontrarían en una situación como esa esa misma noche se habrían reído a carcajadas por la ridiculez de la situación, pero de repente estaban ahí y no se podían imaginar un mejor lugar para estar en ese momento.

Elena besó los labios de su prima profundamente mientras Damon le quitaba el sujetador y luego comenzó con la excitante tarea de instruír a su chica.

-Ven aquí -le indicó inclinándose sobre el cuello de Kath- Quiero que beses el otro lado de su cuello.

Ella asintió sin titubear y pronto ambos atacaron uno a cada lado de su cuello. Damon tomó a Elena del cabello para guiarla gentilmente hacia abajo mientras él repetía sus movimientos como un espejo. Se besaron un momento con el cuerpo de Katherine entre ambos mientras Damon colaba dos dedos traviesos entre las piernas de su mejor amiga, jugando un poco con ella antes de introducirse en su cuerpo.

Katherine gimió perdida entre el placer que le daba la mano de Damon entre las piernas y las bocas de cada uno de ellos en cada uno de sus pechos. Él estaba gratamente sorprendido de lo natural que resultaba para Elena jugar con el pecho de su prima, tomando un pezón entre los dientes, soplando suavemente en él, todos trucos que Damon solía usar en ella…

-Eso es suficiente -dijo retirando los dedos de entre las piernas de una jadeante Katherine y atrajo a Elena para volver a besarla- Ven aquí, amor…

Con la guía de Damon, Elena besó desde las rodillas de su prima hasta sus muslos, acercándose al borde de su ropa interior.

-Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas entre sus piernas -gruñó Damon sorprendido cuando Elena pasó un dedo por la húmeda tela de la ropa interior de Kath y ella imediatamente le hizo caso. Damon se acercó al oído de su novia en aquella sugerente posición, rozando su miembro con su caliente piel, y le susurró nuevas instrucciones al oído- Quiero que pienses en mí cuando derrito tu cerebro en la cama y le des el mejor sexo oral de su vida mientras yo te hago mía -susurró y Elena sintió una nueva oleada de humedad entre sus piernas y asintió sin dudarlo.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, pero la lasciva mirada de Damon en su espalda la inspiraba así que sin detenerse a pesar, se inclinó sobre el palpitante sexo de su prima y pensó en cómo Damon la complacía a ella intentando repetir sus movimientos. No debería estar haciéndolo nada mal, porque uñas de manicura de Katherine inmediatamente comenzaron a enterrarse entre su cabello y se sintió poderosa de un modo que no se había sentido jamás. Siempre había sentido curiosidad sobre cómo se sentiría hacer algo así y, aunque no se comparaba a tomar a Damon entre sus labios, decidió que no era tan malo.

Pero cada sensación se intensificó al cien por ciento en ambas castañas cuando Damon se posicionó detrás de su novia y deslizó toda su longitud dentro de ella con una sola y profunda embestida. Elena gritó por el placer y la sorpresa, enviando las vibraciones a través de la piel de Kath y en menos de lo que pudieron pensar los tres encontraron un ritmo. Las embestidas de Damon, además de volver completamente loca a Elena, empujaban su cuerpo hacia adelante, intensificando cada vez más las sensaciones de Kaherine mientras Elena y su lengua hacían magia entre sus piernas. De los tres, Katherine fue la primera en encontrar un clímax devastador y Damon llevó las manos hacia el cuerpo de Elena, tomando sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones, la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que su suave y fina espalda quedó pegada a su pecho sin perder la unión de sus cuerpos, alcanzando alturas insospechadas de placer ante ese nuevo ángulo y luego siguió embistiendo dentro de ella sin ningún tipo de inhibición con una sonrisa perversa, Katherine se acercó a ambos y se agachó para estimular el clítoris de Elena con la lengua mientras Damon entraba y salía de ella. Por un segundo las sensaciones fueron demasiadas, muchas más de las que pudo tomar y su mente se puso completamente en blanco. Damon besando su cuello, entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo vertiginoso, los labios de Katherine en el mismísimo centro de su ser, aumentando el placer de maneras impensables, las manos de ambos viajando por su cuerpo de un modo que pedía la noción de cuáles manos eran de uno y cuales del otro, sus propios gritos de placer llenando la sala mientras se abandonaba al placer absoluto. Katherine la besó en los labios mientras el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida la golpeaba y Damon tomó el lugar de Kath, acariciando su clítoris con un dedo para alargar el efecto del orgasmo mientras seguía embistiendo dentro de ella, completamente abandonado a la búsqueda de su propio placer. Él explotó en sus profundidades mientras Elena seguía gimiendo en los labios de su prima y los dos se desplomaron en el piso. Katherine dejó de besarla para volver a besar los labios de su novio y les sonrió a los dos, una sonrisa perversa y satisfecha.

-Quizás tenías razón y sí necesitaba un polvo, Damon -rió Kath antes de rodar en el piso hasta alcanzar la botella a medio tomar de ron.

-Cuando quieras -le guiñó un ojo el chico y, comenzando a recuperarse, se salió del cuerpo de su chica recibiéndola inmediatamente en sus brazos.

El sabor de los tres se mezcló en el beso que Damon y Elena compartieron en ese momento apasionado pero suave, profundo y salvaje pero romántico, todo lo que ellos eran.

-¿Fue cómo en tus fantasías? -preguntó Elena sintiéndose incapaz de moverse por la intensidad del placer.

-Mejor -aseguró Damon, enterrando el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Elena- ¿Y tú?

-Siento electricidad en todos lados y no puedo sentir las piernas -sonrió más que satisfecha acariciando el cabello mojado por la transpiración de su novio.

-Te dije que sería bueno -rió él dándole un par de perezosos besos en el cuello.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora -contestó Katherine por él, acercándose desnuda con la botella de ron- Nos tomamos un pequeño recreo y después lo hacemos de nuevo -una sonrisa perversa se pinceló en sus labios y Elena alzó la vista entuciasmada hacia los ojos azules de su novio.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ingenua.

-¿Creías que se iba a terminar después de sólo una ronda? -rió Damon- La noche es larga, amor…

Elena rió mientras se inclinaba de nuevo a besarlo y mil imágenes con posibilidades de las cosas que podían llegar a hacer inundaron su mente. _Sí, _pensó, _la noche puede ser eterna._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tarán! <em>**

**_Bueno, me da un poco de cosa porque es bastante más explicito de lo que suelo hacer. Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a tí, meconsume! _**

_**Besos!** _


End file.
